Broken Wings
by mag1992
Summary: Its a new year for everyone. Emma wants to forget what happened in her past, but what if it comes back to her once again. What happens...


A/N ( ok i may change somethings but...emma is more laid back and easy going...with an additude so its not like how she really changed in the real show)

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, she had a demi dark blue jean skirt, a light pink halter top, with a tight white sweater over it, she had light pink low top converses on, her hair was parted on one side with her bangs at an angle. She smiled and grabbed her bag. She said her good byes to her mom and walked off.

At School

She walked in cautiously and started smiling when everybody including Sean and Jay started staring. Every boy yelled and whistled..."yeah Nelson." She winked at all the cute boys and flipped her hair. She felt wanted, but she still wanted to keep her Rep. in check. She went to her locker and emptied her bookbag and got the stuff she needed. She saw a dark figure form behind her and she didn't bother to look. She slammed her locker shut and turned. 'Jay, now what' she thought wickedly as she skimmed him lightlessly. She smiled and winked, she turned on her heel and said, " not looking so bad yourself, Hogart." she walked at normal rate and started struting to class. She entered class and she was about 5 minutes late...Mrs. Kwan. "Your late" she said curiously beaming on Emma, Sean leaned back in his chair in a 'lets see what she comes up with' kinda look. "Nooo...really, I didnt know you could tell time" she replied rather calm. "well guess what Miss. Nelson Ill see you after class" she said, "why for

almost forgetting to remind you how UGLY you look today Mrs. Kwan." No Emma for you stupidness"..."oh ok, what ever you say Chicken legs" she said with slite embarressment in her voice. By now everyone was laughing even Sean,' she is acting very different, but it fits how she looks, damn if i wasnt with ellie id be all of that---wait what am i saying?'

"take a seat next to Mr. Cameron" she demanded

"Yes, Sir, oops my bad, i mean, yes bitch," Every one was stunned but they laughed anyways. She smirked and took her seat. She looked over at Sean who was typing some shit. She was bored so she decied to bother Sean...

"Hey" she said

"Ummm your talkin to me..?"

" Charish the moment, yes dumbass, I am" she said giggiling

"Oh ok, hey thats rather mean" he said

" wow, you said rather in a SENTENCE, soo hows life?" she said

"Umm not complaining, and you?"

"o same ole same ole, my mom well she is kinda back to her old ways" trying to hide her moms mistakes and abusness

"how?" he asked in a quite concerned matter, turning to face her

" well, we were at Craigs and she drank alot, and I told her that i should take her home and instead of her yelling she hit me, but now she wants me to act like it never happened. But i has...more than that night...soo..." she said her eyes watering,

" why would she do that...what happened" he was pissed, didnt show it but he was.

" when i was 5 or so, she had left my dad, and she had a boyfriend Larry, and he got her into drinking and doing some drugs before i new it my room was empty because she couldnt pay the bills so she sold stuff in...and to get money for drinks and drugs...one night she dragged me by my hair and she..she...hit me over and over again she left me there and Larry came over and he picked me up and threw me into the door, I had bruises up my rib cage to my spinal cord and scratches on my face and arms...she wasnt that way for long. She went to counsling and rehab. But I still had physical, social and emotional damage." emma said " I cant believe I told you" she said slitly shaken

" wow, so does this Larry dude, does he have a last name?" he said to cheer her up, he felt like putting a fist through her moms head.

"are you serious, yeah he does but i dont remember" she giggled and smiled at him.

I like it when you smile, Emma Im sorry" she said heartily

"for what?"

" for hurting you, like i did, im truly sorry, are we cool?"

"im sorry to for making you get detention, but you have to admit if it werent for me you would have never had that experience with ellie" she said smirking

"and yeah were cool" she nodded and putting her hand out for him to shake it.

"yea," he shoke her hand and smiled

after school

Emma walked to her locker, and Jay appeared.

" So how are you doing?" he said

"fine, and yourself? dont go getting all close and shit Jay"

"im not, and im doing fine, so like you were saying about 'your not looking so bad yourself shit, well nelson, your not looking so bad YOURSELF...i never thought id say it but i did."

"thanks and id never thought Id apperciate your comments...even talk to you"

"well see ya blondie"

"bye Jason"

She walked out of school really happy...I wonder what tommorrow will bring.

at Home

"mom...im home" she said walking around to find her mother sleeping with acholhol bottles around she shoke her and her mother looked at her...

"what do you want you stupid bitch"

" i want you to stop all of this" she said pointing to her beer bottles.

"you dont tell me what to do you stupid bitch, you are the worst daughter, i should have gotten rid of you when i had the chance"

"shut up"she said tears running down her face

Spike slapped Emma really hard, Emma felt her lip bleed and she walked to the bathroom to find it locked. She started banging on the door and A man...known as Larry walked out, "why is he here?"

"well he is helping mw, with my problems" her mother said. Larry grabbed Emma and said "maybe I can

help you to." he said raising his eye brows up and down and touching her arms.

Emma slapped him... she ran out of the door...he followed screaming at her. She ran and she was almost near seans house.. he was right on her tail...him screaming 'you little bitch' she ran pasted seans house, they were all out side watching them. Sean, Jay and Alex saw what was gunna happen so they helped. Alex grabbed Emma and pulled her aside. Jay and Sean started beating the shit out of Larry. Emma started walking away and punched Larry in the stomache and she started crying. Larry said "come on Emmy let me make you feel better" he said..Sean got the message and punched him and caught up to Emma.

"what the hell was that about" he said

"well larrys back, moms back to old habits, snakes being lied to, and im being phyiscally and mentally

hurt again" she said back still to sean

" turn around, " he said

Emma turned around with the side of her face black and blue with a large bloody cut on her lip. Her face wet with tears. She was scared and weak.

"emma, why, come back stay here, Ellie, me, alex and Jay will help" he said looking at her

" no i have to help her, Craig will help me, My mom needs me." she said thinking about what she was going to do.

"no Craig knows how it feels but what will he do?" he said annoyed

" i can sleep over his house and he can come with me to get clothes for the week" she said really scared

" Emma your scared you need protection, We can give it to you, Ellie she is good at this stuff, she-"

" No, I can't. Im sorry sean, I really am, You didnt have to see this. But this is just the begining. I will do it on my own. Snake will send me to Craigs anyways so, Thanks for your help."

"okay but you know where to find me" he said hugging her

" Thanks Sean, Im gald we buried the hatchet or you would ahve never helped."

"of course I would have...you should know that..." she looked at him surprised and faked a smile.

" Bye"

"yeah bye" he said with furstration

Emma got lots of clothes for Craigs and walked out of her house...alone.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT...next chapter will be better...r and r see yaz


End file.
